


welcome home, troye

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor and troye decide not to hide anymore and connor figures 'go big or go home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home, troye

Connor did no longer have to wait at home for Troye to get home from the airport instead of picking him up himself since they became a couple, since they became more than friends but decided to keep things private. Fans, the most dedicated ones, would put one and two together and figure it out, they would assume and suspect but Connor and Troye decided not to comment on it, not even react to rumours.   
It would be easier that way, they figured.

However, it’s been almost too long, years even by now and it was getting harder. So after what must’ve been the weirdest Skype call of Connor’s life, filled with arguments and compliments and tears, laughter and so many feelings he couldn’t even count them all on his fingers – they decided that; what the hell, let’s not hide anymore. Connor was over the moon happy about this decision.

Troye had slipped up earlier a few times, talking about how his boyfriend had been such an inspiration and a huge support in all of this and even though it was among fans, the questions flowed in from everywhere – what boyfriend?

And so they had to have the conversation, to be open or not? Should they talk about it publicly or still keep quiet? Neither of them would forget that Skype call for a while, it had been a rollercoaster from start to finish.

Troye had finished his tour and was spending a few days in LA for radio interviews, TV performances and a show or two. And of course, loads of time on Connor’s couch. Connor had put off some work until they were separated again; he knew he probably wouldn’t do much of it when Troye was staying at his place. He would be too busy making breakfast for two every morning, finding new lunch places and dinner restaurants. And at night, he’d be way too busy having Troye in his arms and kissing him all over his face, burying his nose into the big, brown curls to do any of the work he would’ve done otherwise. All that shit he texts Troye every other day when he misses him a little bit more than usual, or when life is just too much to handle on his own.

Since this was sort of a special occasion and Connor being the hopeless romantic he is, he’d gone out and bought a bouquet of yellow flowers with the leaves spray-painted blue because that’s their colours and yes, Connor is sappy like that now. Not to mention, he would enjoy them just as much, if not more, since Troye is staying at his place and he’d have the flowers on Connor’s dinner table even after he leaves LA. So really, the flowers weren’t only for Troye.   
He even made a sign, welcoming Troye home, with colourful letters and little hearts around them. He bought coloured pencils for this occasion only, however while he did, he also got one of those colouring books for adults. It was only a matter of time before he too would give in for that. Troye laughed when he heard and wondered what the hell Connor went to the craft store in the first place, but luckily believed him when he said it was for a video.   
So the sign and the flowers were done and ready. Now he needed to be. The blue shirt with tiny, white dots was a favourite of Troye’s when it came to Connor’s clothes so he decided on that one rather quickly when skimming through his wardrobe. Connor knew this because the last time he wore it, Troye couldn’t keep his hands off him and they actually left the party early due to Troye’s lack of self-control (and Connor’s constant urge for them to be alone, it didn’t happen often enough). Connor figured he must look his best in it.

The grey sweatpants comes off, he puts on denim jeans instead along with socks. It’s a good outfit, a well-planned one that goes perfectly with everything else. Connor loves to match, from head to toes, and he loves to be co-ordinated. After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair quickly, one dash of perfume and one last glance in the mirror he gets in the car. It’s just before lunchtime when Troye arrives so traffic isn’t too much of an issue this time.   
The flowers lie on the passenger seat and they fill the car with a wonderful smell. On the radio, Troye’s song Youth comes on and he is smiling from ear to ear, singing along to it shyly and wondering how this became his life. It’s surreal. His boyfriend’s songs are on the radio. And he is about to pick him up like it’s just another day.

Except. It kind of isn’t. This is totally different, and new.   
Connor can kiss Troye hello, give him a big hug and whisper I love you in his ear. He can make Troye blush and whimper in his arms, he can make Troye shush him from being embarrassingly romantic, as Troye would call it, but not giving a care in the world.   
They aren’t big on PDA actually, not at all. Mostly because they had to if they wanted to keep their relationship to themselves. However, this time Connor might go a little out of comfort zone and he thinks – and hopes – that Troye would understand him. Just this one time.   
For the rest of the drive to the airport, Connor sings along to most of the songs that are on the radio this morning. He is belting out along to Adele’s Hello and When we were young and dances with one arm to all of Justin Bieber’s latest songs.

He is early to the airport and ends up wandering around for a bit. Buys himself a coffee and a protein bar with nuts and cranberries. It’s quiet and deserted; the morning rush must’ve died out a while ago. He hasn’t seen Troye in weeks yet somehow it feels like only yesterday. Connor feels both calm and relaxed and freaked out at the same time. He cannot stand still because of the excitement rushing through his body, to finally get to hug his boy and kiss his cheeks and lips and hold him tight. Connor is a bit of every emotion right now, everything from nervous to in love.

A line of people are coming down to the baggage claim so Connor walks over there with the rest of the family and friends that are too waiting for their loved ones. He throws away the empty coffee cup on his way.   
This feeling in this moment is one of Connor’s favourites; excitedly waiting for someone you love at the airport.   
Because they have always been gone for a while, too long sometimes, and always long enough to make you miss them. But now they’re finally here again. He’s searching for Troye, standing on his tiptoes with his head held high and looking for someone with tired blue eyes and a grey, familiar beanie. Someone with a face he could easily draw in his sleep. Usually Connor doesn’t reflect on his height, however from time to time he wouldn’t mind being just a few inches taller.   
It doesn’t take long until he hears Troye shout his name, it startles him for a second and Connor has to hurriedly put up the stupid – but hopefully adorable – sign he’s made. He grins wide when they’re close enough for him to hear the laugh that is bubbling out of Troye.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says but somehow makes it sound like a compliment the way Troye always does.

They hug, arms tightly wrapped around each other, faces buried into the neck and Connor breathes in the smell of Troye’s cologne, a scent he is more than familiar with.   
“I just missed you, that’s all,” Connor replies close to Troye’s skin at the crook of his neck, like that explains it. When he opens his eyes, he’s reminded of the flowers he is holding and lets go of Troye. He kisses his boyfriend once before handing over the bouquet along with a smile.

Troye laughs again, head thrown back and one hand on his stomach. That classic Oh you-laugh everyone does once in a while. Connor is proudly standing in front of him; smiling so big it’s going to hurt his cheeks soon. “Welcome home again, Troye.”

“Thanks babe, I love it,” Troye says sincerely, and takes Connor’s hand in his, the bouquet in the other. They go closer to the belt where the first suitcases are starting to roll out, Connor rubs his thumb over Troye’s skin while listening to him talk about that very talkative kid he sat next to on the flight.

Connor hates how often they have to say goodbye but if their hello’s are going to be like this, then hopefully it’s going to be less awful from now on.


End file.
